


What is Love?

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, DaiTsuba, Dedicado a alguien muy especial, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Two-Shot, solids, universitários
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Muchos se preguntan qué es el amor en realidad, pero lo mejor para entenderlo es sentirlo.





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia, no tan pequeñita, va dedicada a alguien a quien quiero mucho y me animó a escribir... Mi Ae, mi chinis, una de las compañeras fangirl más especiales que tengo!!
> 
> Dos dramas me inspiraron a escribir esto: Love By Chance (tailandesa) y Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo (coreana)
> 
> Espero, de corazón, disfruten de esta historia... La hice con mucho cariño, como con cada escrito que hago y comparto.

**.**

**.**

¿Qué es el amor?

¿Un sentimiento? ¿Una sensación? ¿Un gesto? ¿Una riqueza? ¿Un oficio? ¿Un logro? ¿Un sueño…?

Dicen que el amor llega cuando menos se espera, sin avisar, pero… ¿Qué pasa cuando más se anhela?

Okui Tsubasa, quien creció careciendo de amor, no se cerró a la oportunidad que se le presentó de ofrecerlo a alguien más… Un muchacho tranquilo, simple, a veces serio y duro, pero con un corazón enorme que lo cautivó. Tsubasa no quería separarse de este, no cuando su propio corazón estaba totalmente encariñado y, por si fuera poco, se sentía querido también (de forma particular, pero que aun así le gustaba) y su único deseo (egoísta, intenso, personal) era permanecer a su lado.

-Tsubasa, ¿Irás con nosotros?-

Saliendo de su sala de aulas, luego de un largo día de lecciones, fue interceptado por un grupo de compañeros de los cuales no podía si quiera recordar sus nombres y quienes estaban listos para salir a quién sabía dónde, como siempre. Les sonrió, amable y tieso, negándose.

-Tengo planes.- fue su respuesta antes de retirarse, sin dejar algún detalle, ni siquiera molestándose en escuchar las quejas y resoplidos de los otros.

Dejando las aulas atrás, Tsubasa tomó un respiro del clima fresco de su campus y una sonrisa más genuina se dibujó en sus labios esta vez. Era libre ahora, así que ya podía ocuparse de lo realmente importante… Y mirando su reloj de muñeca dio un sobresalto, echando a correr después al percatarse que estaba sobre la hora ¡Si no se apresuraba iba a llegar tarde!

Rápidamente ubicó su auto, tan caro y lujoso como el resto del estacionamiento de su escuela, y partió. El escenario a su alrededor no cambió mucho, no iba lejos después de todo, y en pocos minutos estuvo en su destino… La facultad de deportes.

¿Qué hacía un estudiante modelo de la facultad de ciencias económicas y sociales como Okui Tsubasa en un lugar como ese…? Sencillo, siguiendo su corazón.

Estacionó y bajó del auto, no sin antes dar un vistazo a su propio reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana (Sí, lucía bien) y se apresuró al edificio del que ya podía percibir algunos gritos. Dentro, realmente no había mucha gente considerando lo espacioso que era el lugar, se ubicó lo más cerca que pudo del gran _escenario_ …

La piscina olímpica, cristalina y calma, se reflejó en sus obres dorados y la emoción explotó en su pecho cuando escuchó de los parlantes la entrada de los participantes, había llegado justo a tiempo. Gritó, acompañando al resto que lo hizo más fuerte aún, y se concentró en hallar el único motivo por el que se encontraba ahí… _Carril número cuatro_.

Ese era un ambiente en el cual alguien como Tsubasa, siendo tan extrovertido y bullicioso, encajaba a la perfección y se sentía bastante bien de estar ahí, más cuando observó cierta cabellera azulada ser resguardada bajo el gorro de plástico.

-¡Tú puedes, Dai _-chan_!-

Supo que su voz llegó al susodicho cuando lo notó detenerme de repente mientras ajustaba los lentes de natación en su rostro, y Tsubasa no evitó una risita, esperaba que el otro no estuviera nervioso y todo saliera bien. Rápidamente los participantes se colocaron en sus posiciones, varios muchachos de la misma edad, y el silbato se escuchó haciéndolos saltar dentro del agua.

Cuando la calma de la piscina se esfumó, ahora con la competencia en marcha, el público presente estalló en gritos, animando a sus favoritos. Por supuesto, Tsubasa no se quedó atrás gritando el nombre de aquel quien hacía acelerar su corazón por distintas razones (Incluso, tomó _prestado_ de una de las muchachas de su lado un objeto para hacer más ruido) y una sensación entre nerviosa, ansiosa y contenta se acumulaba en su estómago a medida que los nadadores avanzaban…

Tsubasa sabía lo necesario del deporte, a pesar de no ser muy allegado a estos, y estaba consciente de lo muy importante que era esa competencia para Dai. Por ello, cuando los participantes fueron llegando uno a uno, con pocos segundos de diferencia, Tsubasa se enfocó en la pantalla gigante en espera de los resultados. Los segundos se le hicieron eternos, y cuando leyó el único nombre que deseaba encontrar celebró… _Puesto número 2, Murase Dai._

Pocos minutos después, el lugar se vació dando por acabada la competencia preliminar y ahora Tsubasa esperaba paciente en las afueras. Entonces, cuando por fin ubicó a quien fue a alentar, le saltó encima pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros,

-¡Eso fue increíble, Dai _-chan_!- halagó en voz alta, Dai intentaba sacárselo de encima pero Tsubasa se dio cuenta que no quería hacerlo del todo… Era obvio quien de los dos era más fuerte.

-No me llames Dai _-chan_.- fue lo único que salió de su boca, casi monótono… Casi tímido.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo debería llamarte?- lo soltó y llevó una mano a su mentol en pose pensativa- ¿Representante para las olimpiadas inter universidades?- acató, con una seriedad bastante mal fingida cabe destacar. Dai robó los ojos.

-No era necesario que vinieras.- cambió de tema el más joven.

-Te dije que vendría y aquí estoy.- señalándose a sí mismo, Tsubasa le sonrió al percatarse de que el contrario estaba feliz con su presencia, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente- No podía dejar de apoyarte.-

-Gracias…-

El susurro de Dai, suave y sincero, se perdió en el aire y el corazón de Tsubasa revoloteó una vez más… ¿Cómo alguien como Murase Dai, tan alto y hasta intimidante, podía ser tan tierno? No había duda de que estaba flechado por este.

-Ahora, ¿Adónde me llevarás para celebrar?- contento, incluso más que antes, se aferró al brazo del más alto y le hizo ojitos.

-¿Ya comiste?- luego de un cansado suspiro, Dai preguntó sin moverse. Tsubasa negó con la cabeza- Vamos.- agregó.

-¿Adónde? ¿Adónde?-

Tsubasa era hiperactivo, a veces fastidioso, y eso se acentuaba cuando estaba feliz, sobre todo cuando estaba junto a Dai… Porque quería llamar su atención, quería que sólo se fijara en él y nada más. Tal vez era egoísta, pero vamos, ¿Cómo podía ser cuando se trataba de la persona de la que estaba enamorado?

Se pusieron en marcha y Dai se mantuvo en silencio, no respondiendo ante las insistencias del rubio, hasta que ubicaron la bicicleta del más joven junto al resto, aquella de modelo simple pero que lucía bastante genial, y una vez este subió, Tsubasa lo hizo en la parte trasera.

-¿No me dirás adónde iremos, verdad?- inquirió Tsubasa una vez más.

-No seas impaciente, es molesto.- un regaño suave le dio Dai- Ahora, sostente bien.-

Dai tomó ambas manos de Tsubasa y las colocó sobre su cintura, en la que este último se sostuvo con fuerza. Ese contacto, tan cálido y acogedor, lo mantuvo tranquilo… No era la primera vez que se abrazaba a Dai de esa forma, habían viajado juntos en bicicleta innumerables veces, pero Tsubasa seguía sintiéndose como en su primera ocasión…

Fue hacía meses atrás, en una mañana reluciente por el sol, donde Tsubasa se apresuraba hacia clases. No sólo se despertó tarde, quedándose toda la noche probando un video juego que recién salió al mercado, sino que había olvidado el edificio donde tenía su clase extra, una no muy apegada a su carrera pero que debía tomar de todas formas. Así que, algo desesperado, corría por el campus intentando hallar el dichoso edificio donde sus clases ya habían comenzado… Y fue entonces que chocó contra Dai. Este iba en su bicicleta, lentamente para suerte de los dos, y una vez Tsubasa se levantó del suelo y reparó en el medio de transporte no tuvo vergüenza en pedirle que lo llevara. Le tocó insistir demasiado, al menos era bastante bueno en ello, hasta que aquel desconocido de cabello azulado accedió. Y cuando se sostuvo de este, básicamente una orden por parte del más alto, una chispa lo alertó… Por supuesto, en ese momento no supo a qué se debió.

Tsubasa, prácticamente, nació en _cuna de oro_. En sus casi veinte años nada le había faltado, se le cumplió cada capricho, sin embargo todo tenía un precio y él tuvo que pagar por el cariño y la atención de sus padres. Siendo de una familia importante, con su padre como la cabeza de esta, eran contadas las veces que podía verlos. No tuvo hermanos, mucho menos fue cercano a otros de sus familiares, así que Tsubasa tenía una vida bastante solitaria (lo que era difícil de creer considerando su forma de ser) pero eso cambió con el cruce casual que tuvo con Dai. Sus encuentros se volvieron constantes y, cuando Tsubasa se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba buscándolo cada día sin falta…

A pesar del precio que pagó con sus padres, sentía que tenía una especie de reembolso al haber conocido a Dai. Tsubasa no podía quejarse, mucho menos ahora que se había enamorado de alguien muy especial.

-¿Tsubasa?-

Quedándose en silencio, perdido en sus memorias, Dai llamó a su nombre y Tsubasa reaccionó, confirmando su realidad. Se fijó en su alrededor dándose cuenta que no sabía dónde estaban ahora… No se hallaban en la universidad, eso era seguro, y antes de que pudiera preguntar la bicicleta se detuvo. Ambos tocaron el suelo, Tsubasa lucía más curioso, y siguió a Dai quien no dijo ni una sola palabra… Pensó que, tal vez, podía tratarse de una sorpresa.

Caminaron un corto tramo y los obres dorados de Tsubasa se ensancharon con un brillo particular; la zona era espaciosa, sin muchos alrededor, con algunas mesas y un carrito de comida en el centro. Era lindo, el clima lo acompañaba con su frescura, y las plantas le daban un toque más natural. Si, podía decirse que era hasta romántico… Tsubasa nunca había estado en un lugar así, estaba acostumbrado a los caros restaurantes o el comedor elegante de su hogar, y se sintió entusiasmado por ello.

-Este lugar es muy popular, lo vi en internet…- Dai explicó con calma, invitándolo a sentarse en una de las mesas vacías- Pero, como es día de semana, no viene mucha gente. Pensé que podríamos tener una comida tranquila aquí.-

A pesar de lo parlanchín que era Tsubasa, incluso lo muy inquieto que estaba hacía un rato, no podía articular palabra alguna en ese momento. Se sentía abordado por aquellos sentimientos bonitos que siempre venían acompañados con la presencia y los gestos del menor, y era porque quería decir tanto que no podía decir nada.

-¿Esto es una cita, Dai _-chan_?- finalmente alcanzó a pronunciar, entre curioso y coqueto.

Con Dai permaneciendo silencio, luciendo pensativo ahora, Tsubasa soltó una risita al haber logrado tomarlo fuera de base. Pero, antes de que pudiera agregar algo más para relajar el ambiente ante su inesperada pregunta, Dai respondió:

-Si.-

Y fue Dai quien le devolvió el golpe. Pero, este era todo lo contrario a doloroso… Esa había sido una linda declaración, simple pero bonita al fin y al cabo. Tsubasa se quedó sin habla nuevamente y Dai se levantó de su asiento con intenciones de ir por la comida, fue ahí que Tsubasa reaccionó yendo tras de este.

-¡Espera! ¿Adónde vas?- preguntó ahora, confundido y aún un poco tambaleante por lo de hacía un instante.

-Buscaré la comida…- respondió, siendo obvio- ¿Qué te gustaría comer?-

Claro, Tsubasa recordó que en lugares como esos los clientes iban por sí mismos por su comida y ningún empleado se les hacía llegar como en los restaurantes exquisitos que pocas veces visitaba con su familia. Se sintió un poco tonto al respecto y rió disfrazando un poco su actitud desorientada.

Los aperitivos estuvieron frente a ambos en pocos minutos, algunos platos con diversos sabores, y comenzaron a comer. Todo era realmente delicioso, incluso las bebidas naturales, y ambos comprobaron por qué ese sitio era tan famoso por internet. Buena comida, un ambiente tranquilo y agradable y una atención que dejaba conforme.

Luego de la comida permanecieron en sus lugares sumidos en charlas, aunque era Tsubasa quien más hablaba de los dos, compartiendo anécdotas y unas que otras risas. Y fue así que el tiempo se esfumó en un pestañeo, siendo ahora momento de volver.

-Tsubasa, te llevo a casa.-

El rubio se congeló por un momento y negó en silencio. Se sintió un poco mal al respecto, pues aún muchas cosas no le había contado al otro… No quería mentirle, y tampoco lo estaba haciendo, sólo que guardaba esa información personal para la mejor ocasión. Dai fue la primera persona (y la única) que lo trató sin importarle de donde venía, o cuanto tenía, que fue genuino con su amistad y sin algún intereses de por medio como sus compañeros que siempre lo invitaban a acompañarlo, con la única intención de presumir que un Okui estuvo  con ellos.

-Es más fácil para mi regresar desde la universidad.- se excusó, sincero, aunque por una parte se sentía triste ya que con Dai dejándolo en su hogar sería la mejor forma de terminar esa cita suya.

 _Oh_ , cita.

Dai no le insistió, preparándose para partir y cumplir con su petición, y Tsubasa se mantuvo quieto observando cada movimiento mientras aquella palabra de cuatro letras daba vueltas en su cabeza… Entonces, se armó de valor y lo enfrentó.

-¿Estamos saliendo?-

Si bien Tsubasa estaba consciente que Dai lo quería, que tenía sentimientos especiales por él, necesitaba dejarlo en claro ahora. Hasta se sintió traicionado por su corazón cuando se detuvo de temor, lo que era ilógico ante lo que percibía.

-Pensaba que era obvio.-

El alivió llenó de calor a Tsubasa y una gran sonrisa, tan diferente a las que acostumbraba a ofrecer, se dibujó en sus labios… Sí, lo de ambos era real.

-¡Eres tan lindo, Dai _-chan_!-

A Tsubasa nunca le había importado lo que los demás decían sobre él, mucho menos ahora cuando se sentía tan feliz y amado, así que no se cohibió al lanzarse sobre el más alto apretándolo en un abrazo. Dai lo sostuvo de la cintura, por inercia y por cariño a la vez, y Tsubasa se abrazó con más fuerza… Podía sentir ambos corazones latir coordinados, _¿No era eso el amor?_

-… Y todo mío.- separándose del abrazo que él mismo provocó, Tsubasa lo besó en los labios.

El beso fue breve, sólo un toque suave y cariñoso, pero que los llenó a ambos de una calidez aún mayor de la que habían sentido hasta ahora… Dejando a Tsubasa muy orgulloso de su iniciativa.

Dado por cerrado aquel asunto, y comenzando algo nuevo y más significativo, ambos se pusieron en marcha para volver a su universidad. Sin embargo, no habían recorrido mucho cuando Tsubasa, apegado a la espalda del más alto, soltó un murmulló que hizo que Dai se detuviera de golpe:

-No me lo has pedido todavía…-

Se formó un corto silencio entre los dos, y Tsubasa pensó que tal vez no fue entendido del todo… Hasta que Dai se dio la vuelta y lo sorprendió dedicándole una mirada profunda, decidida, que lo dejó mudo una vez más.

-Sal conmigo.-

Dicho por fin, Dai desvió la mirada con un leve rubor que Tsubasa notó (uno muy parecido al que ahora tenía él) y asintió una vez, dos veces, tres veces y hasta cinco veces con más energía en cada movimiento.

-Cuida de mí, Dai _-chan_.- y agregó con un guiño aún con las mejillas coloradas.

Esta vez fue Dai quien asintió, aunque más tranquilo, y le regaló un beso fugaz antes de retomar el rumbo.

Muchos se enfocaban en encontrar significados de cuestiones que a veces eran muy obvias. El amor siempre había sido algo común, que se veía en todos lados, y para entenderlo no había que estudiarlo o analizarlo, sino sentirlo.

Tsubasa estaba seguro, aun a su corta edad, que todavía le faltaba mucho del amor por conocer… Y quería hacerlo con Dai a su lado.

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:** Aguarden, habrá una segunda parte... Que espero subir pronto.  

¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen los posibles errores... Es la segunda vez que escribo con este par y de verdad me ha gustado mucho hacerlo. 

Hasta pronto~


	2. Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarde, pero seguro. 
> 
> Lo siento, han pasado muchas cosas, pero finalmente les dejo la segunda y última parte de esta pequeña historia dedicada a los más jóvenes de SolidS.
> 
> ¡Espero les guste!

**.**

**.**

_“Amor es… Estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas”_

Con el paso de los días, la relación de Tsubasa y Dai no varió mucho, sólo que ahora existían gestos más significativos entre los dos (tomarse de las manos, permanecer más tiempo juntos, intercambiar pequeños besos…) Dai aún se mostraba un poco tímido al respecto, pero nunca le negó nada a Tsubasa, haciéndolo aún más feliz de lo que ya era.

El amor es muy lindo en las buenas, pero ¿Qué hay de los momentos difíciles?

Sucedió de repente, como un accidente cualquiera, en una tarde ligeramente calma. Tsubasa esperaba por Dai en las afueras del completo deportivo, como era costumbre, y desde ahí pudo escuchar la conversación de unos muchachos que salían del lugar; Murase Dai había sido llevado de emergencia al hospital. Por un momento Tsubasa sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, no era para menos, pero luchó por mantener la calma y pedir el nombre del centro hospitalario. Ya con la información corrió y condujo a prisa y cuando pisó la recepción estaba acelerado, nervioso y asustado, respiró profundo y preguntó por la única persona que había llegado a amar tanto…

Dai tuvo una lesión en un hombro, que no parecía grave, y se estimaba que con tratamientos y terapias estuviera recuperado… Pero no fue así.

Se fueron los días, sumando varias semanas y algunos meses, y las esperanzas de Dai se desvanecían cada vez más. Tsubasa se mantenía a su lado, siendo bastante optimista por los dos, y a veces se frustraba de sobremanera cuando presenciaba la expresión apagada del más joven… Definitivamente, el corazón se le hacía añicos al verlo así.

Tsubasa más de una vez quiso ofrecerle su ayuda, la posibilidad de ser atendido por los mejores médicos de todo el mundo, pero sabía que sería en vano, Dai no lo aceptaría. Bueno, aunque este estaba siendo tratado por excelentes profesionales que hacían todo lo posible por ayudarlo y eso dejaba un poco más tranquilo a Tsubasa.

Y en cierto día, Tsubasa tuvo la iniciativa de hacer algo diferente para distraer a su novio…

Se encontraban en el campus de la facultad deportiva, como lo habituaban luego de sus clases, caminando lado a lado en un silencio que, si bien no era incómodo, se sentía un poco asfixiante considerando la personalidad de Tsubasa.

-Hagamos algo, Dai _-chan_.- propuso de pronto, y continuó al sólo recibir silencio- ¿Cine? ¿Una comida? ¿Un café? ¡Lo que tú quieras!- su intención era, por supuesto, animar a su acompañante.

Dai le miró con el azul nublado de sus obres, tan melancólico, y no dijo nada al respecto, era obvio que no tenía ganas.

-¿Qué hay de la playa?- se le ocurrió de repente al rubio, algunos pocos minutos después, dejándolo salir sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Tsubasa, estamos en invierno.- y Dai reaccionó al fin.

-¡No importa! Podemos tener sólo un paseo a la orilla del mar.- insistió, animado y esperanzado por persuadirlo, todo por el bien del más alto.

-¿Cómo se supone que iríamos…?- hubo cierto interés de su parte, Tsubasa no podía rendirse ahora.

-¡Déjamelo a mí!- le aseguró con un guiño- Espera aquí.- y dicho eso, corrió sin darle tiempo al contrario de poner más peros al respecto, o arrepentirse, con una sonrisa de emoción.

Poco después, Tsubasa regresó hallando a Dai donde lo dejó. Bajó la ventanilla y lo llamó.

-Dai _-chan_ , sube.-

-¿De dónde…?- la sorpresa era evidente a pesar de que su expresión no cambió mucho. Tsubasa sintió un nudo en el estómago, mas no permitió que eso le hiciera vacilar con sus planes.

-¡Eso no importa!- lo interrumpió, como si no fuera nada que de repente apareciera frente al otro con un auto último modelo- ¡Sólo sube! Se hará tarde.-

Aunque algo inseguro todavía, lo normal considerando la situación inesperada, Dai entró al puesto del copiloto. Tsubasa, contento aunque aún algo nervioso, le abrochó el cinturón teniendo sumo cuidado con su hombro lastimado.

-¿Por qué haces esto…?- Dai desvió la mirada, de vergüenza disfrazada de enojo. Tsubasa, por suerte, sabía leer esas expresiones.

-Porque te quiero.- Tsubasa sólo suspiró, pero mantuvo seguridad en sus palabras e incluso lucía más serio ahora- Porque quiero que te relajes un rato, que te sientas al menos un poco mejor de ánimos…- su voz se apagaba poco a poco, volviéndose cada vez más comprensivo y cariñoso- Déjame hacerlo, por favor.-

La mirada de Dai se encontró con la suya, claramente tocado por su declaración, y Tsubasa le regaló una pequeña sonrisa queriendo transmitirle confianza y un mensaje que no necesitaba ser dicho con palabras: _“No estás solo”_

Sin decir algo más se pusieron en marcha, ya de acuerdo con la idea espontanea de Tsubasa, y poco a poco dejaron atrás el campus. El camino era silencioso y calmo, la radio se mantenía en un volumen bajo, y de vez en cuando Tsubasa daba vistazos hacia su acompañante quien estaba absorto en el ventanal. Prefirió no perturbar su tranquilidad.

Luego de un viaje de unos cuarenta minutos aproximadamente, lograron llegar a su destino.

-¡La playa!-

Tsubasa, una vez estacionó, parecía un niño pequeño cuando pisó la arena de la costa. Sin embargo…

- _Ugh_ , que frío.- una ráfaga feroz de frío lo golpeó sin piedad, no hizo más que abrazarse a sí mismo.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurre venir en pleno invierno.-

Con un suspiro algo pesado, Dai le recordó su advertencia de antes, pero aun así se le acercó y tomó su mano dejándola dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Tsubasa fue sacudido por el calor del contacto y el gesto que le pareció muy tierno. Contento (por haber logrado arrastrar a Dai sin obligarlo, por el momento diferente juntos, por los cuidados que el otro siempre tenía ante él) entrelazó los dedos de sus manos unidas y su rostro se coloró, por el clima y la sensación de amor.

El cielo se mantenía gris, casi blanquecino, ajustándose un poco al estado de ánimo de Dai, y el oleaje suave llenaba el silencio con su calmo sonido. Ambos caminaban sobre la arena, uno junto al otro, solitarios en aquel espacio agradable. Tsubasa, manteniendo el agarre firme de la mano del más alto, se felicitó internamente por su idea fugaz… Además, ya podía sentir a Dai un poquito más relajado, el lugar estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo.

Su paseo se prolongó por un rato, aunque no yendo muy lejos, y Tsubasa de vez en cuando hacía comentarios recibiendo algunas respuestas de parte de su acompañante. El sitio no era sólo tranquilizador, tan de ensueño al envolverse por la magia del océano, sino que resultaba también bastante romántico… _Ah_ , ir de mano con la persona que amas, en la orilla del mar, resultaba muy conmovedor.

Más tarde, con Tsubasa alegando su cansancio por la caminata, tomaron asiento en un tronco húmedo y aún resistente que se hallaba tendido sobre la arena. Su vista se mantenía en el firmamento, distrayéndose con algunas aves que iban de aquí para allá, y de pronto Tsubasa desvió su mirar hacia quien estaba a su lado… Dai, a pesar de ser un poco cerrado, siempre había sido transparente con él ¿Y cómo le pagaba? Ocultándole tantas cosas, asuntos familiares de los que realmente ni quería ser parte.

-Dai _-chan_ , aún hay cosas que no te he contado sobre mí…- jugó nerviosamente con la mano que aún sostenía, sintiéndose un poco culpable al respecto, y la mirada firme que Dai le dedicó lo dejó mudo.

-Sé todo lo que tengo que saber.- fue su declaración, simple y concisa como solía este ser.

-Pero…- Tsubasa debía contarle, Dai se merecía saber más. Sin embargo, su arranque de inseguridad (como tan pocas veces sucedía y se permitía sólo porque eran Dai y él) fue derrotado con un beso, pequeño y cargado de sentimientos, haciéndolo callar una vez más.

-¿Crees que, después de todo este tiempo, no te conozco lo suficiente?- lo bastante cerca de su rostro todavía, Dai murmuró ligeramente enojado y dolido- No me subestimes.- y concluyó con una sonrisa miniatura, pero lo bastante visible para Tsubasa.

Tsubasa permaneció en silencio, lo contrario a su corazón que latía como si fuera a escapársele de su pecho en cualquier momento ¿Era posible que Dai siguiera enamorándolo cada vez? Si, por supuesto. Lleno ahora de calidez, de tanto amor, Tsubasa le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque esta era más notoria, y con su mano libre alcanzó la fría mejilla de Dai, que se calentó en seguida por su toque (por el calor, por la vergüenza) dándole además una suave caricia.

-Gracias…- a pesar de que incentivó ese viaje para Dai, para animarlo, él también se benefició al respecto.

No cabía duda de que, mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, todo iba a estar bien para los dos… Eso era el _amor_.

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen la demora y los posibles errores y/o incoherencias.
> 
> Hice esto con mucho cariño para mi Ae, también para las que gustan de estos dos, y espero de corazón lo hayan disfrutado~ este par es precioso y nos merecemos más contenido!! entre lo que pueda, estaré trayéndoles más historias.


End file.
